Chaz Somers
) | spouse = | children = | siblings = Randi Somers, Brooklyn Somers | parents = Lee Huston[https://twitter.com/chazilla94/status/5872800109 Twitter - is on his mom @leehuston s blackberry you should follow her bc shes my mom] | occupation = | activity = }}Chaz Somers is a friend of Justin. He also appeared in Never Say Never. Trivia * Justin Bieber, Ryan Butler and Chaz Somers are all best friends and have known each other for a VERY long time. * Chaz Somers and Ryan Butler (Justin's best friend) do go to Justin's concerts sometimes, were in the Never Say Never movie, and they both went to Justin's biggest concert EVER Madison Square Garden in New York. * Chaz said Justin can't have sex under the blankets cause he's Clausterphobic. Gallery Justin Bieber 'Life's a little blurry after last night' on Instagram.jpg|@justinbieber "Life's a little blurry after last night :)" via Instagram Justin and Chaz 2015.jpg Snowy Christmas.jpg Justin and Chaz TSR.png Chaz in a car.jpg|'justinbieber' via Instagram Justin bieber and his friends on a jet.jpg|'justinbieber' "On our way" via Instagram Justin Bieber and Chaz Somers TSR.png Justin Bieber and his crew.jpg|'justinbieber' "The crew and Chaz open ur eyes for once" via Instagram Justin Bieber with friends in Toronto.jpg|'justinbieber' "theteam" via Instagram Chaz Somers 2013.jpg|'justinbieber' "Maybach music" via Instagram Chaz on his phone.jpg|'justinbieber' "Look at this freak" via Instagram Hospital hallways.jpg|'justinbieber' "Hospital hallways creepy" via Instagram Chaz reflection.jpg|'justinbieber' "Chaz or should I call him by his real name Charles" via Instagram Chaz sticking out his tongue.jpg|'justinbieber' "chaz is the man" via Instagram Chaz sleeping.jpg|'justinbieber' "Chaz sleeping like a baby" via Instagram Chaz holding Pac.jpg|'justinbieber' "@ryanbutler and Chaz if u look close u can see Chaz holding PAC" via Instagram Justin and Chaz in Toronto.jpg|'justinbieber' "Toronto" via Instagram Justin and Chaz 2012.jpg|'justinbieber' "Me and Chaz chillin getting tired gettin some cereal and passing out" via Instagram Justin Bieber snow football with friends.jpg|'ryanbutler' "Snow football!" via Instagram Justin chillin with his boys.jpg|'justinbieber' "Chillin with the boys @alfredoflores and @chazdm" via Instagram Justin eating Chick-fil-A.jpg|'justinbieber' "Chic fil a my friend" via Instagram Justin and Chaz Somers August 2011.jpg|'justinbieber' "@chazsom3rs is with me!!!!!!!!" via Instagram Chaz, Christian, Justin and Ryan in the Bahamas 2010.jpg Ryan, Chaz, Christian and Justin in the Bahamas January 2010.jpg|Justin and friends in Bahamas on January 3, 2010 Justin with a star wars trooper and Chaz.jpg Chaz Somers and Justin.jpg Chaz Somers and Justin Bieber 2009.jpg Lindsie, Justin and Chaz.jpg Young Justin Bieber in group.jpg Chaz Somers holding Justin.png Pattie, Justin and Chaz sitting in a wheelchair.jpg Chaz riding Justin in a wheelchair.jpg Justin making a funny face.jpg Chaz sleeping on Justin.jpg Justin with a sandwich in his mouth and Chaz Somers.jpg Justin and Chaz Somers eating.jpg Very young Chaz and Justin.jpg Justin Bieber at Stratford Idol.jpg Videos Chaz picking up some rocks|'justinbieber' "This is chaz" via Instagram Justin Bieber on a jet with the crew|'justinbieber' "Crew" via Instagram Justin Bieber looking at fans from balcony|'justinbieber' "I wake up this morning to this :) best fans in the world #beliebers #sexyfans" via Instagram References Category:Friends